Darkness of a Thunder Storm
by DJ-DAN
Summary: AAAAAAAAAAAAA! Thunder storm! I ran to my room and under my blankets. Ok where am I?
1. Chapter 1

_**Please Review**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Thunder Storm**_

As I jumped off my bike from a like bike ride around Camrose and put my bike behind my garage I went inside putting my helmet on the floor and running downstairs to find something to drink. As I was looking for a good flavored pop in the fridge I took of my coat and threw it in my room. I had grabbed my good old Pepsi. I cracked it opened and chugged it until there was nothing left. _Aaaa that feels better._ I placed the pop can up stairs where someone eventually took it outside to the recycling bin. I walked around my house seeing if anyone was home. Absolutely no one was home._ That's weird usually someone is home_, I thought to myself. Well I went to go let my dog out from her cage. I went into my parent's room and unlocked my dog's cage. I waited and waited and I never seen my dog. I looked in her cage and she wasn't there. _This is odd my dog is always home._ Well now that I was confused I just went downstairs and turned on my PS2.

Minutes after it loaded and was playing its game video I was on the phone calling my parent's cell. Not even a ring it's like there was a rain storm and the phone lines were cutting out. Well I went downstairs and loaded my Final Fantasy X game. I liked battles because I was closer to fighting Sin and my characters were extremely strong. Hours pasted and all that was heard was me talking to the game and the game music or characters talking.

I heard the door crack and I looked up stairs. Thinking it was my family who finally came home. Something though didn't seem right. It seemed darker outside. I checked the window that was closest to the fire place to find that it was raining extremely hard and you could hear the thunder extremely loud. I saved my game and shut off my PS2. I ran up stairs and looked out the window to find that lighting was striking the ground and trees were bending over because of the wind. I was a little scared finding out what is happening but I wished it would stop. AAAAAAAAAA, I screamed when lighting struck our front sidewalk. I ran to my room, closed the door and hid under my blankets. Lighting struck the ground and I jumped. Then I don't know I think I hit something because everything went black.

_Ugh, ouch what happened?_ I really didn't know besides that everything went black. I was trying to open my eyes but it was quiet hard. After a few minutes I finally opened up my eyes fully. I was still in the dark. _Where am I?_ I thought and thought and then I remember that I hid under my blankets. I tore the blankets off me and then I really asked myself where am I? It was this huge field with dark clouds, and then I heard lighting. AAAAAAA I screamed. Then I looked way up and saw these towers that were like lighting rods. Then someone ran passed by me and started speaking to someone in a totally different language. I then saw this building and then I knew exactly where I was. I was in the Thunder Plains. The place where the lighting doesn't stop.

_WOW!_ I couldn't believe I was in the Thunder plains. OUCH! I screamed. I looked at back and there was this huge fiend. It charged me. AAAAAAA! I started to run. Then everything went black yet once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Review Please**

**Chapter 2**

**Besaid Village**

"AAAAAAAAAA" I screamed while I tried to sit up. _Ok where am I now. Its all dark so where am I, _I asked myself. What ever was on me it felt soft? Then I realized I was back in my bed. But how is that possible I had been knocked out on ground, the ground of the thunder plains. Well I lifted the blankets off my head and was amazed. "Wow", I said in a quiet voice. I was on the beach of Besaid island. The water was calm and the sun was just going down. It was beautiful. I just sat there for over twenty minutes just watching the sun go down. "Hey you", someone said from the other side of the beach. I turned and looked towards the west where that other person was coming from. That person was almost to my bed and then I realized it was Wakka. "Hey", I said as if I were tired. "I seen you earlier but I just left you to wake I didn't want you to hurt you more if you were hurt". "So where you come from?" Wakka said with a concern tone in his voice. I really didn't know what to tell him. Should I say I am from Earth or Canada, would he think I am nuts. "What's your name first," I ask like I didn't know even though I did. "The name is Wakka and yours," "I'm Daniel," I said with the most confidents I ever had. "So where do you come from Daniel," Wakka looking worried. "Wakka don't be stunned I will explain it all, ok," I said. _I hope Wakka don't freak on me when I tell him._ So I started talking with Wakka and saying that I was from Canada on a planet called Earth. I was right Wakka thought I was nuts.

"Aaa I see so Daniel you come from Canada on a planet called Earth. You sure it's not Sin's toxin that got to you or something?" "No maybe your right Wakka. I think I heard about some place called Canada on a planet called Earth" I said look a bit sad because Wakka looks like he doesn't believe me. After I said that I just thought for a moment and then tried to forget that I was from Canada. It hurt. It hurt a lot. "Come with my lets go back to Besaid village." Wakka insisted. Well I jumped completely out of the blankets and I scared myself. My clothes changed. _But when did they change, ok I am scared. Did someone change me or am I just going crazy._ I was in a pair of large dark blue rusty looking jeans. They were baggy and seemed huge for me, but the fit perfectly because of my belt. The belt was black leather and had skulls on it. The left sides of my jeans though were cut at the knee. My shirt was a darkish orange with the number 96 on it. It also looked a like it had a rusty colour in it too._ I am so hot._ I thought to myself. I was jealous of myself because I wish I look like that back at home.

Well I followed Wakka to Besaid village, well not quite Besaid village. Wakka stopped at a cliff and just under us was water. "A Wakka isn't there an easier route?" I asked him even though I knew there was another. "Nope, you can swim ya." Wakka said. Well I jumped first even though I knew there was another path way that leads to Besaid village.  
Well I swam like crazy and by crazy I mean fast. It looked like Wakka had a little trouble running into fiends. So I crossed the lake and waited for him to catch up. "Wow you fast ya!" Wakka said while trying to catch his breath. "I know." I said happily as I put a smile on my face. I got up and followed Wakka. We only lasted a few minutes when a coyote looking fiend came up and attacked us. It knocked me off my feet. "Daniel watch out that's a Canis Major ya." "I know I know," I said angrily. Wakka out of nowhere had is blitzball weapon. I didn't notice it when I hopped out of bed but something felt heavy on my back. "Daniel use your sword!" Wakka said with excitement. I pulled my sword out which was in my shirt in the back with the hilt sticking out. "OUCH" I screamed as I fell to the ground, mean while Wakka kept hitting the Canis Major so it would stay away. "What's wrong?" Wakka asked. "I feel like I cut myself." I screamed in pain. It was only seconds late I got up and I didn't feel any pain it's like it healed itself. Well Wakka since he has just "lightly" hitting the Canis Major he let me take the first really hurtful hit to it. I ran up it and just seconds before my sword hit the stupid fiend it glowed with flame all around it. I slashed it in half and it bursted into pyre flies. It dropped a few gil and I picked it up and walked back to where Wakka was standing. "Aaa what was that? You an expert fighter or something ya?" Wakka said looking stunned with shock from how I fought the fiend. _Well at home I use to imagine a lot of me fighting with a sword._ My sword was a double edge blade with about a three quarter circle at the end of it. Before the sword bends there is a fire symbol that glows bright orange. Just before the hilt of my sword there is a pirate symbol and on the hilt was this huge pirate skull that joined the blade and the hilt together. Well what could I say it was a pretty nice sword and it was my style too.

It "Aaa Wakka it was nothing," I said like I was relaxing mean while I put my sword in my shirt on my back. I never felt anything sharp on my back when I put it back. Well after Wakka came out of his moment on how I fought we started walking again to Besaid village. We walked for about five minutes and we reached the gates to the village. _Wow it's better than it is on the game_ I thought to myself. "Welcome to Besaid village Daniel," Wakka said with pride. We walked to the center of the village and then I just stood there looking at the temple where the faith is kept for a summoner to obtain. Even though I knew I still asked the question "Wakka… What is that building in front of us?"

Hey people would you guys please review I would really like to here from you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Once a upon a time a guy didn't know what to write so he could write his story…

Once a little gooat ran away far far away and never returned. He practiced ninja techniques and liked to eat grass. One day he wanders to the bar at nyt he goes to leave and gets stabbed in the legs an dneck and heart and he dies a bloddy death. The End


End file.
